The Mask We All Hide Behind
by cupcakekiller12
Summary: Emma Moon is the un-noticed sister of Austin Moon, and she is mostly the outcasted, quiet, girl you don't know... well at least you think you don't. Like her brother she is pop star, but on stage she isn't Emma Moon, she's Stacy Right, the perfect, always happy teenager. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Like Brother, Like Sister

**A/N: Hey! Long time no see... sort of... Anyways this is an Austin & Ally Fanfic. I don't own any of the characters, but my O.C(s). This isn't as random as my other unpublished stories... I think. Anyways hope you like it.- Cupcakekiller12**

"Emma this is the third time this has happened." The headmaster informed, I looked at him, "What are you going to do?"

"I never wanted it to come to this but I'm going to have to expel you, I'm sorry." He reported; my eyes went to the floor, "When am I leaving?" I wondered. "I have informed your parents and they said to pack and you'll be on the flight back home in a few hours." He replied. "Ok, is that all headmaster?" I asked, "Yes, good bye Emma." He said. "Goodbye Kayden." I addressed. He chuckled, "Don't change too much Emma, but do clean up your act."

I replied, "I make no promises."

After I left the headmaster's office I went to my dorm, half of it I shared with a girl named Hailey West, she didn't mind me, but she'll be glad I'm leaving though. My side of the room was plain and somewhat disorganized, her half had posters, make up on her dresser, her bed half made, her cloths were encroaching on my side, not that I cared anymore, the posters she had were of my brother, Austin Moon, a super star, he was a singer, a dancer, and could play almost any instrument. From what I have heard he's amazing, but I never see him anymore, I was sent to this academy, The All Girls Prestigious Academy. My parents sent me here because I wasn't living up to their "standards" unlike Austin, and I wasn't being their perfect little girl either, so I got sent off here when I was in fifth grade, yeah that's right this academy has people of all ages, right now if I was in a normal school I'd be a freshmen in high school. As I packed my things I looked at one of the posters on Hailey's wall, of course it was of my brother, but he was with friends, but I didn't know their names, but he looked happy, and I guess if he's happy, I'm happy, but that's one of things he's always was good at getting people together and me on the other hand I don't really need people. I've always been an introverted person, he was the out going person, funny, charming, always cheerful, I was almost the exact opposite, but there is something I haven't told you yet, I may be a shy, outcast, but when I am on stage I'm a whole new person, yeah kind of ironic right, but I don't use my real name on stage, on stage I'm Stacey Right, a preppy, happy, energy filled person who doesn't get a flying rats ass what you say, but no one know the real me, the girl behind the wig, the makeup, the fake smile. Not even my parents or even my brother and I am planning to keep it that way.

I hopped off the plane and went to go to find my luggage, as I found the large dark blue, 2 wheeled suit cases and the duffle bag I saw my parents and they smiled and waved at me, "Hey Emma!" They greeted, I rolled my eyes, "Hey mom, and dad." I replied; I knew they were keeping up the act until we go in to the car. I carried my stuff into the car and placed it in the trunk. I sat in the back and stared out the window at green palm trees and brown and black lakes rolled by. "Ok Emma, care to tell us WHY you got expelled," They ordered, I shrugged, "To be honest I really don't know, I guess I just got on their nerves."

There was a brief moment of silence that hung in the air, to break the ice I asked, "How's Austin, I saw on one of the posters he made a few friends."

"He's doing fine," Mom reported. "Can you-"

She cut me off and pushed the black button and the radio turned on, "Austin is at the mall, do you want to go see him there?" Mom wondered, "Which ever is more convenient for you." I shrugged. She sighed and turned into the mall parking and I went to the entrance, "Call me when you're ready." Mom ordered, I waved my hand to ward away her worried and walked inside.

The mall was quite interesting and colorful, full of people and stores, I didn't really want to go in any of them besides… the music store, like my brother I have a passion for music too, I play the guitar and the piano. The store was full of instruments and music, I saw a person with auburn colored hair and a crazy wardrobe and a banjo. He was begging a girl for something, "Come on Ally, please, can't you just play Banjo Bad Mitten with me for a few minutes!"

"No Dez." Ally replied. I spoke up, "I'll play with you,"

His face brightened and a smiled broke out on his face, "Really, here's a Banjo, do you know the rules?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, "Guys, don't play with the-"

"Ok, 1…2…3…GO!" I commenced and we started to hit the racket ball back and forth, "Guys stop it, you're acting like Austin." She ordered, "Well why shouldn't I act like Austin?" I retorted still playing with Dez, "Because he's him and you're you, it's not like you grew up in the same household as he did." She thought, "Emma what are you doing?" Asked someone in the door way. I kept playing and replied, "Playing Banjo Bad Mitten."

"Why are you here and why are you playing with my friends?" He asked, "I just came to say hi and for the record who's I can't play with your friends?" I wondered. "Because their, my friends, why can't you just play with your own friends?" He asked. The made me stop, he didn't know how bad I was with other people, so I just stayed away and went into my own world. I lied, "Fine, here's your Banjo back Ally, I… I guess I'll see you around."

I left the store trying to hold back tears and sadness; _he didn't even say hi, all he did was just want me to get away from his friends. _

**Austin's P.O.V**

She left without another word while Dez and Ally were staring at me, "What was that about Austin?"

"That's my little sister Emma." I shrugged. "Sister, you never told us that you had a sister!" Informed Alley, "Well she's been at a boarding school since the beginning for fifth grade and yeah I haven't really seen her since," I replied. "Why did you send her away like that?" Wondered Ally, "Because she always hangs around me and my friends, she acts like a lost puppy, and it gets annoying." I reported. "What are you talking about Austin me and her played all the time before she was sent away." Blurted out Dez and then covered his mouth. My eyes grew, "What-"

"Guess who got a job at Games a Dozen!" Shouted Trish, "Oh hey Trish, what's up?" Wondered Alley, Trish shrugged, "Nothing that involves work, so who was that girl who walked out here?"

"Oh she is Austin's little sister, she just got back from boarding school." Informed Ally, "You have a sister, and you never told us," Trish demanded. "You were just informed by Ally now weren't you?" I debated. "So why did she leave, no big family reunion?" She joked, "Emma isn't some one who likes social events." I shrugged, "But it's not like you greeted her in a good fashion either." Stated Ally, we were interrupted by the sound of piano playing upstairs, "Who's upstairs?" I wondered, "My dad doesn't play, and my mom isn't here." Reported Alley, we slowly headed upstairs toward the practice room from where the music was coming from. "Did you see anyone come up here?" I wondered. "No, no one comes up here besides me and dad." Informed Alley, I slowly opened the door and saw the back of the piano player, it was a white dress shirt, and her hair was golden blond. She continued playing as if she didn't hear them come in, soon after they came in the song came to a close and the girl turned around to view her audience. The face I saw was the lightly tanned skin, blue lonely eyes of my little sister, and Ally's book on the mantle opened up on one of the pages, "You were in my book!" Demanded Ally, "I didn't read much, just some lyrics, and found the melody of one of the songs." Shrugged Emma, "How did you even get in here," asked Dez, she merely pointed to the opened glass, wooden framed window. "You climbed in here?" I translated in awe, "At the academy they had a curfew, caught after curfew was a huge deal so some of the girls learned out to climb the building." Emma replied. "When did you learn to play?" I wondered, "After I left, my roommate taught me how." She informed. "I should go, mom and dad are probably wondering where I am." Thought Emma and left the room without anything else to say and Ally went straight to her book and flipped through her book, "She edited some of my songs and left a few comments."

"What?" I questioned. "Look, _why are all these songs so sad? Speed them up a little, or add some sunshine._"

I laughed a little bit, Ally rolled her eyes and continued, "_When the sun don't shine, everything gets harder, everything gets darker, when he leaves and says goodbye, my heart breaks a little, but I never get brittle. So I never give up, never lay down, always get up and show them how, be the person they don't know you are, be the one and only star. Let see you now, take off the mask and show them now, that you aren't the one they know,_"

I zoned out while she read off the lyrics and my phone vibrated in my pocket, I picked it up, "Hey… oh hey mom and dad! Right now, oh ok…"

"I have to go." I stated, "K, see you later." Waved Dez and I left the store and went home.

**Emma's P.O.V**

I went home with my parents and when we got back I saw my stuff in scattered the hallways so I brought it upstairs. "Emma, we have to go back and get Austin," Yelled my mother, "Ok, see you later." I yelled back. As I entered my room, the bed was plain; it didn't even have a cover on it, my blue lamp was in my closet and my dresser was in a thin layer of dust. I sighed and placed my stuff down, then sat on my bed, and then my phone rang, I looked at the call number, it was Jimmy, I instantly picked it up, "Hey Jimmy."

"Hey Emma, ready for the show," he wondered. "I just got back from the academy, so sure, but it'll have to be after dinner, and I'll bike to you just give me the directions." I said. "Great, don't forget-"  
"I won't forget Jimmy, I've been doing this for what, 3 years or so now?" I shrugged. "See you later Emma." He said, and then I click the hang up button.

It was about an hour when Austin and my parents came back, "Emma we're back." They reported. "Wait she's staying I thought she was just visiting." Whined Austin, "Did they not tell you I got expelled?" I wondered. "You got expelled, how?" He wondered with a slight grin on his face, "Things." I shrugged. "Oh honey I am going to start making dinner," reported mom. "K, I'll be around." I shrugged and went back upstairs to my room. I got a bed sheet and a pillow case, and then placed them on my bed. They were blue with a few white stripes, probably Austin's, but I didn't care, my closets were also in the closets and I draped them on the queen sized bed. The blankets were black and white, patterned by white lilies to break up the black backdrop. After I finished setting up the rest of my room I fell on my bed and dozed off, but what after which felt like minutes I faintly my mom yell, "Emma, it's time for dinner!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I loudly replied and dragged myself out of bed and fixed my hair. As I went downstairs I saw Austin and my parents sitting at the dining table as I sat down they all looked at me. "So how's life been for 5 years?" I wondered, "Good, Austin got a recording contract." They smiled, "Yeah I heard," I shrugged, "Congrats,"  
"So how was the boarding school?" Wondered Austin, I shrugged, "Good I guess."

"Meet any friends?" My mom asked, I shrugged again but didn't give an answer. "I saw Austin made a few friends."

"Yeah, Ally and Trish," he smiled, "How's Dez been doing, still into directing and stuff?" I presumed, "Yeah, he's even made all my music videos and a few of them have made it to number 1 for best music videos." He smiled. "Nice." I shrugged. I finished my dinner and then got up and placed my dishes inside the sink, and over heard Austin ask our parents, "Hey mom can I go to the Stacy Right concert tonight?"

"Sure, how much are the tickets?" They wondered, I piped up, "He doesn't have to pay."

They all looked at me, "What do you mean by that?"

"I know some one who works with her; she can get you in no doubts, just make sure to get there early." I shrugged. "Really, cool!" Smiled Austin, my mom asked, "Emma why don't you go with Austin?"

I stopped, "Um, no, I'm sure Dez, Ally, and Trish will go with him."

"Are you-"  
"Yeah its fine." I assured, "I have to finish unpacking, and I'll talk to you guys later."

"Ok honey, see you in the morning." Shrugged mom, as I walked upstairs to my bed room to change into Stacy Right for the concert I was about to go to.

As I changed I put on a pair of slim fit jeans, a light, intricately designed belt that hung on my side. I wore a dark blue t-shirt with a cool design on it. My shoes were purple converse with white laces and I wore and long curly brown haired wig. I hade to put it on well otherwise while I am dancing or moving around on stage it'll fall off and everything will be ruin. As I left I room I locked my door and hid the key, and place everything back in their proper place… my closet.

Of course my I couldn't walk out of my house like this so I sort of climbed out of my window and climbed down my house. My bike was in the garage, and thankfully my garage has a window I can get in through. I opened the garage window and went in to find my dusty blue flowered bike in the corner with a lock on it. I opened it and grabbed my old helmet and slowly opened the garage door to not disturb my parents and moved my old dirty bike out on to the drive way. Quietly and carefully I closed garage door and got on my bike and put of my helmet and began biking.

My badge dangled from my neck as I appeared at the concert. I hid my bike and locked it up. I walked into the center and went to Jimmy who also had appeared at the concert, "Hey Emma,"  
"Sorry Jimmy, but please call me Stacy when I am dressed like this." I pleaded. He blinked, "O-ok Stacy, so is Austin coming to this event?"

"Yes, I but I have to meet him at the entrance, so do you have his number?" I wondered. "Yeah here," He handed me his phone, "Why don't you have his number on your phone?" He asked. "Well… he never gave it to me." I shrugged. I went to contacts and saw quite a few famous people's names on here, but I scrolled down and pushed on Austin's name. I put it up to my ear and heard the ringing of the connection trying to connect, "Um hey Jimmy what's up?" Austin wondered. "Oh sorry Austin this isn't Jimmy, I'm Stacy Right, nice to meet you." I replied making my voice a little bit higher then my normal voice. I could hear him gasping and panicking a little bit. "S-so what's up Stacy?"

"Oh your sister, Emma right? She told me that you wanted to come but you won't be able to buy tickets in time." I lied. "Y-yeah, she didn't tell me that she knew you directly though." He gushed. I chuckled, "Yes, she does hold things back doesn't she, but I was hoping you were to come early because since you can't sit in the audience you can sit backstage with my people and watch it."

He was totally gaping by now, "Can I bring a few friends along?"

"Sure, but only 3 please," I plead, "Ok!" He smiled through the phone and then phone line went click.

I had gotten there a few hours early so it was about an hour before almost anybody showed up that Austin showed up, I had been waiting in the front for a few minutes so I came to greet him with a bright smile on my face, "Hey Austin, nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Stacy," he retorted. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh in the front only a few minutes, but I've been here for an hour preparing." I shrugged. "Are your friends with you?"

"Yeah, we picked them up on the way. Meet Ally, my song writer, Dez, my music video director and best friend, and my manager Trish." He informed, "Nice to meet you all, well come inside, I'll show you to the snack room." I informed and led them inside. "We have pancakes-"  
"Ooh pancakes!" Smiled Austin, "As I was saying we saying we have all sorts of pancakes, hot dogs, pop corn, a chocolate waterfall, corn dogs, and some snack foods like chips and pickles." I reported. "Pickles," thought Ally, "Corndogs," chuckled Dez. "Austin don't force yourself to eat, Emma told me that you already dinner." I warned. "She told you that?" He questioned, "Dude, don't question my resources." I advised. He laughed, "I'll be around, yell if you need me." I left the room and left them by themselves, believing that they will be as mature as they possibly can… around candy, chocolate, and other assortments.

When the concert finally rolled around I found Dez, Ally, and Trish bouncing off the walls in the snack room. I looked at Austin; he was in a daze just looking at both of them, "Looks like you're the nanny in the situation?" I wondered. He looked at me, "The concert happening,"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you but, it looks like you have your own little concert going on here." I chuckled, Then Ally tried to talk to me but her mouth going faster then she could think, "Ally, Ally, calm down, and then talk to me after the concert ok?" I said. "Ok, ok!" She smiled hyperly, "She isn't normally is she?" I wondered looking at Austin, "No, I didn't even know she could get like this." He reported. "Well see you in a few minutes." I replied. "Ok, wait… what?" He wondered. I walked out on stage and yelled, "Ok how's everyone doing tonight?"

Girls and boys screamed, "Sorry I can't hear you…" I repeated. The screams were louder and longer, "Ok, ok, stop, so let's get this thing rolling, it's been a while since I've seen the beautiful faces of Miami, so let's blow the roof off this place!" I yelled. They screamed so loud I think that people in Georgia could hear them. "A.J hit it!" I ordered and the music started playing

_**It's been awhile since I've seen your face, **_

_**Never been so alive in old dusty place,**_

_**Every time I see that I can't be the girl you think**_

_**I just smiled, and wave but my heart really sinks**_

_**I never that we would end up this way**_

_**Just leaves on the ground that dust up and decay**_

_**So let me tell you something baby, that I am not so crazy,**_

_**Because no one in this house can save me now**_

_**No one in my life can show me how,**_

_**Everybody in this world has shoved and shows me off, and you broke my heart so what do I have now?  
It's been a long, long time since I've seen they bright new smile**_

_**And as much as it pains me to say hello**_

_**It's good to see you out and not alone**_

_**Even thought I am not who I seem, just see I not so crazy for you baby,**_

_**Because no one in this house can save me now**_

_**No one in my life can show me how**_

_**Everybody in this world has shoved and shone me off, and broke my heart so what do I have now?**_

_**What do I have now (x3)**_

_**Because I know someone's out there**_

_**Somebody knows**_

_**Somebody who shares my pain**_

_**And they feel the same**_

_**They can lead to the light**_

_**They make me feel alright**_

_**They won't question my wrong deeds**_

_**That they'll stay and we will see**_

_**That we will be**_

_**That you will see**_

_**That I'm not so crazy for you anymore baby.**_

The crowd loved it, whether they were clapping to make me feel good or because they had to, it felt good to appricated, "Ok, so if you know, we have the Austin Moon crew here tonight."

More people screamed, "Well, how would you feel if we brought them out and had some fun, because just being me isn't fun enough." I wondered. The screams were about to break the sound barrier, "Ok, then Trix, Danny, entertain the wonderful audience for a few moments please, while I find the Austin Moon crew." I asked. They nodded and smiled devilishly, and I went to find Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez. I grabbed an extra mic and went into the snack room, "Yo, I need Austin and Dez for a second, Ally and Trish can stay if you want." I ordered. Austin jumped up and Dez turned my way, "Hm, what?" They both asked, "Follow me." I commanded and left the door and heard feet following me and I went on stage, and turned around and saw Austin and Dez looking at me confused, I looked at them, and laughed then pulled them on stage, "Ok, so I managed to drag these two out, kicking and screaming, on the stage," I joked, I heard muffled laughed, "Ok now what should we do, invite people on stage-… do a dance off... or should we see who can-"  
"DANCE OFF, DANCE OFF, DANCE OFF, DANCE OFF!" Chanted the audience, "Ok, I hear Austin is a pretty good dancer, so Austin, 2 or 3?" I questioned. "Um, 3," He stated, "Great, you're first, break it down Austin." I smiled. The beat started and Austin started dancing, it was pretty impressive, I smiled as the beat faded away, "Ok, I'm going to say something that was impressive and if I loose I know that I lost to some one good."

"You mean when you loose?" Joked Austin, "Don't doubt me Austin." I assured. Slowly the beat came back on, it seemed like it was getting faster, so I grabbed Dez and started doing the salsa, "What are you doing?" He wondered. "Just go with it!" I assured and spun him off then twirled over to Austin and took his hand, then the beat slowed down and I did ballroom dancing, "I thought we were doing solo dances," He thought. "Rules were meant to be broken." I shrugged and the beat faded away. I bowed, "Ok, so Dez you're the ref, ask the audience who won." I ordered. He smiled as he pointed at Austin and cheers broke out, and they were, very, very loud. Then he pointed at me, and the whole stadium yelled, screamed, and did anything to make some noise. I smiled, "Oh you guys are too kind, nice try Austin, maybe next time."

I gave went to give him just a friendly hug and the whole stadium roared, "KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!"

I sighed and looked at him, "They won't stop until we do."

I kissed him lightly on the cheek and the whole crowd cheered and some sighed, "Hey you asked for it you never said where we had to kiss and who had to do the kissing!" I debated, "Ok, Austin, Dez, you may exit the stage if you want." I offered. Austin who was still is a daze slowly walked off stage and the concert continued and finally ended.

I said goodbye to the audience and left the stage, then went to the snack room to see Austin on the couch with Trish, Dez, and Ally. "I see you guys are still here." I pointed out. "Yeah, well I have to get home." Said Austin, "Yeah and I have to get home before 12:00 other wise my dad will kill me." Seconded Ally, "Yeah me too," repeated Trish, "That was an awesome concert Stacy, but I have to go too." Replied Dez, "I can arrange limos for you, I don't use mine so you can use them," I offered. "S-sure thanks." Austin said. "Wait if you don't use the limos how do you get home?"

"It's a long story, but I'm fine, I know my way home." I assured. "But from what I heard it's raining outside are you sure-"

"Yes I'm sure." I cut off, "Call Jimmy if you need me, just not during certain hours and he'll tell you whether or not I can reply."

"O-ok," said Trish, "When the limos arrive give them these tickets, and then tell them one at a time where you need to go." I instructed. "Thanks," smiled Ally, "Hey what are friends for?" I shrugged, "Well I'll see you."

The night was humid but the rain was cold as it pounded on to my skin. I became closer and closer to my house as I hid my bike I climbed up the slippery wooden house and up into my room. As I changed I put my badge back in my jewelry box that I kept in my closet, my wet cloths were put in a bag and stuffed in there also. My shoes which were just as equally soaked I pushed off and put them in the closet. I changed into some dry, warm pjs and took off my wig and put it in a towel then hid it in my closet. I went downstairs and my dad looked at me, "Missed the Mets game,"

"I know," I shrugged, "Is Austin home yet?" I wondered. "No, I'm not sure if the concert is over yet." He replied. He was sitting in his recliner, and still wore his dress cloths from work. Then was a loud knocking on the door, I went to open it, and saw a wet Austin, "Hey Austin," I greeted, and then let him in. "How was the concert?" I lied, knowing exactly what happened. "Good, we were in the snack room for most of it, Dez and I went up on stage a few times and I even managed to get Ally up there for a few seconds. Trish also went up there but her songs were amazing, I wish that her song writers and Ally could do a few songs together." He listed. "Sounds nice, well I'm going to bed, I'll talk to you in the morning; I'm tired." I replied and went upstairs and to bed.

I woke up today with a feint headache, but I just ignored it and went to the kitchen, nobody was up so I took an aspirin. I ate come bland, boring cereal. It was Saturday morning and no one was up… well I guess we all did stay up till midnight or later so I guess I won't wake up them up. As I wrote a letter to my family saying that I was going to the mall I picked up my phone and my purse, I was already changed in a dark purple t-shirt and khakis with blue Nike tennis shoes. My bike was in the back and my helmet was with it so I went to go get it. The seat was dried since last night so then headed for the mall.

As I arrived at the mall I placed my bike in one of the bike racks and locked it up and went inside. The mall wasn't very busy at this time in the morning, even though it was already 10:45; I remembered where Sonic Boom went to it. I saw Ally in the front desk awake and ready to start the day. "Hey Ally." I waved. "Hey Emma, what's up." She wondered. "Nothing much, just wondering around." I shrugged. "My dad is going to a bagpipe convention so I have to look over the store while he's gone." She informed. "Cool, I'm here if you need any help." I offered. "That's alright, I think I can-"

"Hey Ally check this out!" Pointed Dez and smash together some instruments. That did not help my headache at all, it made so much worse. I covered my ears, "Dez please not now, I have a headache." I pleaded. "Oh, sorry…" He apologized and set down the instruments. "Thanks." I said. "Are you alright, you do look a little bit pale." Pointed out Ally, "I'm fine, just a little headache that's all, I took an aspirin this morning, it just hasn't taken affect yet." I assured. She put her hand to my forehead and I flinched a little bit, then she put her hand next forehead, "You're hotter then usual, you should go back home get some rest." She reported. "I don't want to go home though, can't I just sleep here?" I wondered. "Why don't you want to go home, you have bed and your family there?" She asked. "It's something that I'd just rather not talk about." I shrugged. She sighed, "There's the practice room upstairs, but I'm not sure if that'll do."

"That's fine, thanks Ally, and please try your hardest not to tell Austin I'm here." I begged, she sighed, "I'll try but I can make no promises."

"Thanks." I smiled and went up stairs and fell asleep on some plush bean bag chairs of the practice room.

**Austin's P.O.V**

My parents dropped me off at the mall and I headed into Sonic Boom, "Hey Ally!" I smiled. "Hey Austin," she waved, "Ready to write a song today?" I wondered. Her smiled faded and she went back to work, "Ally, what's wrong?" I wondered. "It's nothing Austin-"  
"You're sister came by and is sleeping in the practice room." Yelled Dez, Ally shushed him, "And she is probably still asleep."

"Oh right." Dez shrugged off, I wondered, "Why is Emma here?"

"She came here an hour ago and said she had a headache, I think she may have a fever so I let her use the practice room because she refused to go home." Ally informed. I stood there in a daze, "What?" I asked again dumbfounded. "Your sister has a fever and she's asleep in the practice room." She repeated. "Why didn't she just go home?" I asked. "Because she refused to go, I asked her but she just didn't want to go home for reasons she wouldn't tell me." She replied. I started to go up stairs, "Austin, don't go wake her up," Ally begged, "She can go sleep at home." I pointed out. "I know but Austin…" She began and I slowly opened the door to see a few bean bag chairs pushed together with a passed out human girl in the middle of them. I went over to the chairs and looked her, she was on her side and her hair was all in her face, she was sweating a little, and her face cringed in pain, I felt a tug in my heart, she really was in pain. I pushed some of the hair out of her face, then her eyes opened and bright, pained eyes barely looked at me then closed them again. She mumbled words but they weren't in any order. "Sorry did I wake you up." I apologized. She barely shook her head. I felt guilty so I stood up and took off my jacket and placed it on her. Then left the room, "You didn't wake her up did you Austin?" Ally wondered. I shook my head and closed the door, "Hey Austin look what I found!" Yelled Dez, me and Ally went, "Shhh!"

"Sorry…" he whispered, "So Austin what are you going to do?" Ally wondered. "I guess I'll just tell my parents she's going to be here for a while." I shrugged and went for my phone, but it wasn't my phone, and it rang before I could touch it. I picked it up, "Um, hello?"

"Oh hey Austin I was wondering if Emma was around." A girly voice asked. "Um, she's-"

"I'm right here." A horse voice stated and took the phone from me. Emma stood before me and then went to go lay down on one of the benches. "Yeah I have a fever; yeah, yeah I know you don't have to say I told you so. Just get to the point… no I won't be able to make it tonight, yeah I know, I have it just in case, I always have it. Don't patronize me that's why I have parents. No you don't, don't you dare. Please, look I'm hot, I have a pounding headache, and I am sick can't you cut me some slack for a day or so. Yeah you can put him on. Hey… I've been better, I don't really know, I'll try to come tomorrow, but if I don't feel any better tomorrow I can't, I can't risk it. Just say it's been rescheduled till further notice, ok bye; see you later." She hung up and just laid there with her arm over her eyes, breathing in and out. "Who was that?" I asked. "Oh a friend," she shrugged. "What was she asking about?" I questioned. "When I told her I was sick she asked if I had my inhaler." She answered. "Since when did you ever have asthma?" I wondered. "Forever, I just never got the nerve to tell you and since I never had asthma attacks around you, you never really got the hint." She replied. "What?" I wondered again. "One of the reasons I don't really go into you room much and why I keep my room decent." She continued, "Anyways I'm going back to sleep, wake me up when the mall closes," she stated and went back to her cushion of bean bag chairs

It was getting closer to when the mall was closing and my mom called me, "Yeah mom, yeah we're here, um… not really, she can't come to the phone. Ok, see you soon." I stated. "My parents are coming to pick us up."

"Ok, are you going to wake her up?" Ally wondered. "I'm already awake." Informed a voice on the stairs, "Hey Emma," I waved. She gave me a feint smile and came downstairs. "You didn't touch my book-"

"Does it look like I had the energy to do that?" She cut off annoyed. Ally's eyes widened, "But the part that I did read before… so you like that guy-"  
"You read out that?!" She repeated. "I was bored at the time, and all the songs reminded me of… anyway I just saying, don't get your hopes up, sometime the truth hurts more then the lie." Emma shook her head. "How much did you read?" I wondered out of curiosity, she did say ALL of the songs. "All of it, I sped read it." Emma shrugged. Ally went beat red, "You read the-"  
"Yup." Answered Emma boredly, "And the-"

"Yes." She shrugged. "Remember Ally I lived in an academy for 5 years, I lived with several people over the course of those years, the girls there were mostly stuck up rich girls who got sent there by their parents. They thought what ever was in their room was theirs so most secrets were revealed in a matter of days. I think they even had room checks every week, you were lucky to get away with a stash of candy from the kitchens."

I smirked, "How did you find a way around it."

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you." She replied, "Let's go."

When we got home Emma went to bed, my mom asked if she was going to have dinner, but she shook her head and went to bed, she asked me, "What's up with her?"

I shrugged, "Fever,"

Her eyes went wide, "What and she didn't tell us?!"

"She needs to take medicine and needs to drink something!"

"I gave her some water and she said she had some aspirin in the morning." I informed. My mom sighed, "She never asks, she never says anything, why can't I ever get her to open up?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "What's for dinner?"

"Pancakes, your favorite," she smiled. "Pancakes!" I repeated happily.

**Emma's P.O.V**

For the most of the weekend I was asleep and the only thing I got up for was to go to the bathroom, food, to take a shower, and my dad needed to sign me up for the high school, so I had to choose the classes I wanted. I have all the required classes, RELA (Reading Language Arts), Math, Social Studies, Science, and then my electives, Music 101, Athletics (Year Round P.E), and Teen Leader Ship (Speech Credit, required to take it). I had a Pre-Ap, (AC, AP) RELA class and Social Studies. I knew my brothers schedule, but he wasn't in my grade he was in his sophomore year of high school along with his friends Ally, Trish, and Dez.

Today is Monday and it is the first day of my High School at Marino High School. It is also probably going to the day when hell comes knocking on my door for my soul back, because once I enter that school, I put on my mask, a personality so that no one knows, so that everyone thinks I'm fine. I put on the mask, The Mask I know everyone wears.

**A/N: Did you like it? I liked writing it, sorry if it is a bit choppy. So review if you want, don't point out the obvious, I made up the song, and I am not Ally when it comes to song writing. So yeah, see you later- Cupcakekiller12. **


	2. Too Close For Comfort

**A/N: Hey I'm back! So sorry it took so long, but it is here now... hey better late then never right? (yeah but the early bird gets the worm) oh anyway remember I will never own Austin & Ally but I will always own my OCs, so I hope you like it-Cupcakekiller12**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, my hand searched for the snooze button to stop the incessant noise, when I heard a loud knock at the door. "Emma it's time to get up!" My brother informed. "…Come on even I am already up!"

"Ugh, fine!" I groaned and sat up then threw off the covers. I looked at clock; it was 7:15am. When did I ask for a morning wake up call? I thought. As I got changed I put on a plain blue shirt and dark jeans. My shoes were blue converse that I got from my closet.

As I opened the door I saw Austin jump out from the side of the wall, "Boo!" He yelled. I flinched but I didn't jump back or anything. He whined, "Oh you're no fun."

"Love you too." I muttered and went pasted him, "It's too early in the morning for that."

"Oh it's never too early to scare someone." He chuckled. I went downstairs and went to the kitchen. "Not much of a morning person I see." Austin pointed out. "You should know," I retorted. "When did you get a watch?" He wondered changing the subject. I looked at my left hand, a black electric watch was there, "It was a gift from someone I know; I got it a while back." I informed, pulling out the cereal. "You have a boyfriend?" He assumed. "No, I was at an all girls academy, no boys besides the headmaster." I laughed. The watch was a gift from Kira, Jimmy Star's daughter, she gave it to me when I first broke out, and I liked it, but I haven't worn it much. "It was from a friend. I haven't worn it in a while."

"Looks cool, but I know my manager, Jimmy, he wears a watch like that sometimes, he said that it cost like $800.00. What ever friend gave you that must be one heck of a friend." He informed. "Well it was to mark a special day." I reported. "What day was that?" He wondered. "You'll figure it out someday." I shrugged and ate my cereal.

The clock turned to 7:40, it was time to go to school, I got my stuff and went out to walk to school, "Hey, mom is driving us." Austin informed. I shrugged and went into the car. "So what electives did you get?" He wondered. "Music 101, Athletics, and Teen Leadership," I replied. "You got put in Music 101?" He questioned. "The other classes were full." I lied. Mom chuckled, "Yeah right."

"It's just a class, oh and Austin anything I should know before I enter the school?" I wondered. "We have an assembly on Friday; they want me to perform." He informed. "You mean a pep rally?" I corrected, "Yeah," He replied. I didn't like pep rallies, at the Academy we had a swim, basketball, soccer, volleyball, and track team. Then there was the cheer squad, oh god… don't get me wrong those girls weren't your T.V show air heads, they did get good grades and couldn't be easily fooled, but it doesn't mean they weren't mean to me. We had like a pep rally when each time a sports season ended. Needless to say things would go 'wrong' and I just so 'happened' to be there. Most of the times I was dragged half way across campus to a spot where their despicable plan began to unfold.

My flashback to the Academy ended as the car stopped, "Here we are, Austin can you take her to the office to get her schedule?" Mom asked, but it wasn't really a question. "Its fine mom, he had classes to go to, people to talk to, and lockers to visit, I'll be fine." I assured, Austin opened his mouth to say something but I shot him a look saying _I got you out of it, close your mouth now!_

As I went into the school Austin and I went our separate ways, then I saw a poster on the wall, **_AUSTIN_****_ MOON: think what you have the moves to be a back up dancer for Austin Moon? Come to room 603 on Monday before school and show you've got what it takes!_**

I chuckled, well I guess I could try, but I can't go as I am now, I'll have to make sure Austin doesn't recognize me.

As soon as I got my schedule I found a girl who was wearing a hoodie, I tapped her on the shoulder, and "Hey may I borrow your hoodie, I swear I'll give it back." I pleaded. "Please, just stay at your locker and I'll give it back to you."

"U-um ok, it's 334." She informed as she handed it to me, "Thanks." I said and took it gently from her hands.

The hoodie was white with black strips, as I put it on I walked to the room where the auditions were held. My hood was over my head and sat down, there was already a guy going. As he finish Ally said, "Ok that's it Austin-"  
"No, sorry I am late, took me a bit to get here." I stated trying to lower my voice. "Yeah ok, what's your name?" She asked. Name… name. "Um, uh, Chris Revel," I lied as went on the small stage. My phone was in my pocket and I pulled it out then went to music and turned on a short song and tossed the phone at Austin, he caught it and the music started,

**I got the rock and roll, yeah, yeah,**

**I'll make you loose control, yeah, yeah, cause I got what I got don't you know? I got that rock and roll. **

My body moved to the beat and it felt like I was on stage again. Then as soon as the song started it had ended, I was almost sad when it did, but then something snapped me out of my daze. "Thanks Chris, well tell you whether you made it or not." Informed Austin as he gave me back my phone, then gave me a good look, "You look familiar, have I ever seen you before?"

"NO… I mean no, I've never seen you before in person, and anyway I have to get to class… bye." I replied and made my way to the door. I left and sighed, he almost figured it out.

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Ok so have we all agreed on Chris?" Ally wondered. "Yeah, he's an amazing dancer, so I'll tell him that he made it." I reported as I got up. "See you guys later."

As I left I walked by a bunch of lockers and saw Chris with his hoodie on and talking with a girl. Is that his girlfriend? "Hey Chris," I called, they both looked at me, Chris looked at me and put his arm around the girl next to him and started to walk away, "Hey Chris wait, I just wanted to tell you something!" I informed. He stopped and turned around to acknowledge me, "You got the part as my background dancer." I reported. "Thanks Austin, that's great." He replied and continued till he was around the corner. That was strange, "Hey Austin did you find Chris yet?" Wondered Dez, who happen to be right behind me, "Huh, oh hey Dez. Yeah it looks like he was with his girlfriend though." I shrugged. "Oh, ok I'll tell him that he got the part!" He smiled, "Wait Dez…" I called but he was already running to find him. "I already told him." I finished.

**Emma's P.O.V**

We were already around the corner, "What was that about?" She wondered. "Sibling issues," I summarized. "Siblings, wait you and Austin are siblings?" She figured out. "Yeah," I answered simply. "No way,… but now that you say it you do look alike, your hair is the same color, you have the same skin tone, to say if you would cut your hair and put on brown contacts you could easily be mistaken for Austin." She informed. "Don't give me any ideas." I muttered. "My name is Cassidy, you?" She informed. "Emma Gale Moon." I reported. "Isn't Gale a boy name, and isn't it a character in a book." She pointed out. "Yes, yes it is, but you should know Austin's middle name." I laughed. "What is it, it can't be that bad?" Cassidy thought. "Oh it's bad, and my lips are sealed." I replied. Then out of no where Dez called, "Hey, Chris, I need to tell you something." He informed. Reluctantly I turned around, "Yes, Dez?" I wondered in my normal voice. His face fell into confusion. "Emma?" He wondered. "Yeah it's me Dez." I sighed and took off the jacket and handed it to Cassidy. "What is it?"

"You got the part." He repeated. "Yeah I know, Austin told me." I informed. "Oh he knows you-"

"No Dez and I'd prefer you not to tell him please." I stated. "But-"

"Please Dez," I pleaded. "How about I make you a deal, I can get you to be the director for Stacy Right's next music video, if you keep quiet about this." I offered. "Deal," he smiled. "So what are you going to do about being 'Chris Revel' during practice?"

"I'll deal with that later." I waved off. "See you later Dez." I smiled and then went to class.

As I walked into the class room I knew I was late, "Oh hello, are you the new student that I was informed of?" Wondered the teacher, I nodded, "Yeah."  
She looked at her roll sheet, "Emma Moon?"

"Yeah that's me." I informed. I saw some of the girls swoon, "You're Austin Moons' sister?"

I sighed, "Yes."

"Do you go to his concerts?" Another wondered, "I've snuck into his concerts before, but never went into one of them, I was at an academy of all girls, I was lucky if they didn't shut up for a minute about my brother." I shrugged. "Can you get tickets?" One shouted out. I shook my head, "My brother and I aren't as close as you think we are."

"Well Emma you can sit down by… Trey Backer right there," She pointed. "Thanks Mrs. Drew." I stated and sat down. After a few minutes a loud jingle came on, "Ok alright, whose phone is it?" Mrs. Drew wondered. I looked around and saw that no one was fessing up, "We won't leave this classroom until the culprit is found."

I the desks and saw that Trey was fiddling with his phone, I chuckled and reached for my phone and went into the ring tone and turned one on, "Who didn't turn off their phone?" Continued the teacher, I raised my hand, "Well you know my people never sleep."

A bunch of people snickered, the teacher held out her hand as I took out my phone, "Sorry, forgot to turn it off before I got in here," I apologized. The teacher sighed then pulled her hand away, "Well since you are new I guess I'll let you off the hook just this once, but don't let it happen again."

"Yeah Ma'am," I nodded and put shut down my phone, then gave a look to Trey, he smiled weakly back at me then turned back to the teacher as she continued while others glared and looked at me shocked.

The rest of the day wasn't too bad I guess, we had lunch at 3rd period but nothing special, I ate with the other outcasts who were never included in anything. Then I had Athletics, oh Athletics…

Today wasn't any normal day, it as Dodge ball, the game where jocks mercilessly throw rubber balls at you and where the teams are extremely unfair, I mean seriously, I was put on a team with a bunch of girly girls who only stand in the far corner and talk about pointless things. Then we have the people who stand around and do absolutely nothing while they are waiting to get out, like I think I only had 4 people who actually threw balls to try getting people out. Then by the end there were only 2 people in the far corner talking, 1 guy who was attempting, but failing to throw the dodge balls, and 1 girl who is… well was standing around. One of the jocks on the other team shouted, "You're so going to loose dork squad!"

"Dork squad," I echoed. Why is he calling us dork squad? Yeah I'll admit there are some… very smart and pimpled/ acne faces and maybe some air heads, but I wouldn't call them dorks, just over/ under informed, ugly ducklings that haven't become swans yet.

I saw a rubber ball heading towards my face and held my hands out in front of my face bracing for impact, but it never came.

I looked up and saw that Trey had caught the ball, "Trey," I wondered. He smiled, "I guess we are even now."

He threw the ball and hit one of the boys, "Are you sure you want to do that?" The boy asked. "Why not," Trey grinned. "Oh you're going to pay for that buddy boy." He stated. While listening to them throwing comebacks at each other I picked up a ball that rolled over to my feet and picked to up, the threw it at the big jock with like 4 dodge balls in his hand. It bumped on his chest and then the whole class went quiet and looked at me. I went to get another ball and threw it again and repeated this action several times. The whole gym cheered even, as I teamed with Trey and we won the game.

The rest of the week seemed like it was on endless repeat and I received a lot of glares from the girls and some of the boys while hanging around Trey I mean we are just friends, what do they see?

It is now late Thursday and I came home to see a worried mom and dad. "What's wrong dad?" I asked. "Austin has a fever, he went home early, and we won't send him to school tomorrow." He sighed. "Tomorrow, but tomorrow is the pep rally, he is singing there!" I pointed out. "Yes we know, but we can't let him risk it." They informed. I sighed and then started going upstairs, "Where do you think your going?" Asked dad, "To go check on him," I informed and continued until I was at Austin's door, I knocked lightly but there was no answer. I walked in and saw Austin, asleep, man he really is sick, I stood near his bed side and sighed, "I thought you were suppose to be the strong one, not me, now I have to do what you can't, and unfortunately I have to do maybe the most stupidest thing I've ever done. I'm sorry Austin."

I knew he probably didn't hear me so I found a stray piece of paper and wrote what I was doing and put it in his hand, now it was my turn save the day.

I left the house and told my mom and dad that I was going to a friend's house to help them study, but they knew I was lying, but they didn't question my actions.

I took $40 dollars form my wallet and went to a barber shop and asked for an Austin Moon hair cut, they looked at me like I was crazy, "Are you sure, you want to do this?" The hair stylist questioned. "Yes, just get it done and over with before I don't," I affirmed. "Ok…" she started as I heard the scissors cutting away, it felt like forever while she was cutting, Snip, Snip, Snip, maybe I could turn back and get a bob… no, I've gone this far. The chair spun around and I opened my eyes and saw the new me, now all I needed was brown contacts.

I paid for my hair cut and a few dollars tip then went to a makeup store and bought brown contacts.

"Oh my god that looks like Austin Moon," a girl commented, I was far enough away that they couldn't see who I really was, I waved and got the contacts and went to go check out, they followed me, "Why are you buying brown contacts?" They wondered, I coughed and tried to mimic Austin's voice, "Um, for my sister."

I averted my eyes, "Your sister wears contacts?" One of them questioned. I shrugged, "Sometimes, but not everyday."  
I soon left and quietly went back home with my hood over my head, I closed the door silently and was greeted, "Hey honey, whatca get?" Asked Mom, "Oh nothing much," I lied. "What's for dinner?"

"F.F.Y" She replied, as fend for yourself, that's what it, stood for. "Why do you have your hood on, you're inside?" She pointed out. "No reason," I replied and took 2 muffins and went up to my room.

I went to my room and placed my muffins on my dresser, then quietly went to Austin's room, I slowly opened, he was still asleep, thank god. I went to his dresser and got a shirt, paints and some outgrown shoes he didn't destroy.

I left the room and then her Austin mutter, "Hm, Emma?"

I waved off, "Don't worry about it Austin, got back to sleep."

He shifted and then went back to a deep sleep.

I woke up and it was almost daybreak, good I still have time.

As I changed I put on my hoodie and went to the bathroom to put on my contacts and then there was a knock on the door, "Emma come on hurry up," Austin ordered. My heart stopped, he couldn't see me like this, he would freak! "Uh, uh one second Austin," I replied and finished putting in my other contact.

I put my hood on and opened the doors, then averted my eyes, "Thank you," he said with his soft smile, "Why are you wearing a hood we're inside!" He pointed out, just like mom he was. "No reason," I repeated and went down stairs and ate a semi breakfast, "Mom did you tell the school I can perform today?" Yelled Austin, "No honey, I'll tell them-"

Cutting her off I stated, "No, I'll tell him." I assured. Mom glanced at me and sighed, then put down her phone. "Alright, tell them that he's sorry- wait Emma why are you wearing your hood again?"

I froze, "Um, cold?"

"Its 84 degrees outside…" she informed, "And are those-"  
"Their mine, I guess you put them inside the wrong stack." I assured. She looked at me strangely and gave me a look like _we're talking about this in the car! _

I picked up my stuff and went to the front seat, reluctantly. As my mom got in the car she looked at me, "Take off the hood now, young lady!"

I averted my eyes and looked away, "Promise you won't yell at me."

"No grantees," she replied, I sighed and I slowly took off my hood. Mom gasped and silently screamed, "EMMA GALE MOON YOU CUT YOUR HAIR OFF AND DIDN'T EVEN TELL US ABOUT IT!"  
Keeping calm shrugged, "If I'd told you would have stopped me."

"Yes, but you are look like a boy! How could you dare get a hair cut just like your brother," mom accused, I shrunk back into my seat, my voice getting quieter and quieter, "I just wanted to help Austin."

"HE IS FINE, WHY WOULD YOU TAKE HIS PLACE?" She continued on her tirade. "I just wanted to-"

"Just wait till I have to explain this to your father young lady!" She informed, I cringed, my dad wasn't on the best terms with me any way, I got expelled from school, who wouldn't be mad but if he heard about this, I'd get grounded for months… no my whole life! "I'm sorry mom, but I just wanted to help, I guess I know now, where I am never wanted." I apologized, I flipped my hoodie on and opened the door, "Wait Emma, I didn't-"

"Goodbye mother," I hissed and slammed the door, she didn't know, no one knew the pain and everything that hurt inside, but how could they, they never knew because I could never tell them.

I went to the gym because some dude told me that I had to practice with the team.

"Hey Ally, Dez," I waved mimicking Austin's voice. "Hey Austin, are you ready to practice?" Dez wonders, I smiled, "Yeah,"  
We got the back up dancers and started going over routines, "Hey where is the new back up dancer, he wasn't at practice." Wondered Ally, "He said told me that he couldn't do it so he got a friend to replace him." I replied and magically just as a said that, Charlie came in the door, "I was called,"

"Hey Charlie," I waved, "You practice the moves I showed you?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Then lets get started," I smiled.

We practiced and then took a break for lunch; finally it was the end of the day and students piled into the gym.

My heart was racing, but I made my decision and may it be a very, very, bad one, I guess no one got hurt?

As everyone got settled the principle came to the mic, "Settle down, settle down, alright, today we have a special treat for you, today we have Austin Moon."

The whole theater cheered as the music came on and I ran out on stage and started lip syncing because face it, I can talk like Austin, I can look like Austin, I can dance like Austin, but there is no way in hell I can sing like Austin, I sing like a girl, not a boy.

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

**I know it's on me when I can stop myself from watchin you mo-o-ove**

**Its automatic gotta have it cause you got that boom da boom, boom **

**When the lights come up it's hard to hold back, so come on, let it blow**

**Can you feel it, comin down, down, down?**

**Move it faster, stronger harder, move it faster stronger harder,**

**Turn it up, up, up!**

**Can you feel it?**

**Turn it up, up, up! **

**Can you feel it turn it up, up, up!  
**The first verse was over but I was already zoned out and only could tell that my lips were moving to the lyrics and my body was moving to the beat. My movements were synced with the other dancers. The adrenaline rush kept me going till the end, in all we preformed 3 songs, but to be honest I don't really remember most of what I sang.

I smiled waved and then left, while the other students 'enjoyed' the rest of the pep rally.

I was walking down the hall when I heard a despicable laugh behind me, "Hello Moon," he said. I turned around, it was one of the jocks that I versed at dodge ball a few days ago, but I didn't know his name. "Think you can get away that easily?" He wondered. "What do you want?" I wondered still mimicking Austin's voice. "Remember your little sister, she humiliated me at my game!" He stated. "And that's my problem?" I retorted. "I heard she had a trouble past so I figured don't beat the beaten." He informed. "Well before you beat me up, can I at least have your name?" I asked, but I never knew anyone ever cared, or anyone knew about my past, but he doesn't know I am just role playing as Austin, "Jack Rider, and if you are smart, you won't tell anyone this happened." Rider reported. "How do you know now one is watching or listening to us?" I stalled, "Oh everyone is at the assembly, and the only people here are my friends." Jack smiled; I turned around and saw the other jocks were crowding behind me with dodge balls.

As I looked behind me I saw Jack also with a dodge ball and a sly grin on his face and worry hit me, they were going to hit me right after I preformed? Are the crazy? Soon they started pounding me the rubber dodge balls, they stung, and one of the hit me square in the back, and it wasn't just like a light tap it was like head on, full force. Then as I turned around one hit me in the chest and that's when my attack was triggered.

I put my hands against the lockers trying to calm my breathing but nothing was working, "Looks like the pop star has a message to deliver." Smiled Rider, and as they left breathing became even harder. "Yeah I'll go check on him, hey Austin what's going on." Wondered Ally, I looked at her and managed to choke out, "N-not… Austin…"

I couldn't stand up anymore so I went to the floor, "Not Austin then who are you?" She wondered, "E-m… Em…" I went into a coughing fit and finally spit out, "Emma,"

"Emma…" her eyes went wide and she raced toward me then knelt down, "What's wrong, what happened?"

My hands were shaking and I signaled for an inhaler, "Inhaler… inhaler, where is it?" She figured. I pounded on the locker, "Your locker, oh how ironic, what's the combination?" Ally wondered, I held up my fingers, "23, 12, 18," She translated and opened the locker and searched for the box, "Here we are," Ally smiled and then fumbled opened the box then knelt down, and timed when I breathed in and pressed the box. My breathing became easier but it was still tight and then pressed it again, finally I could breathe again. "T-thanks,"

"No problem, come on lets get you home." She informed, without even thinking I nodded ad then she grasped her phone then she called her dad, "Hey dad can you pick me and a friend up?" Alley wondered, "Thanks, uh its Austin's sister."

After a few minutes before school let out Mr. Dawson rolled up, and questioned, "Ally, where's Austin's sister, all I see here is Austin?"

"It's a long story; can we talk about it later?" Ally pleaded, he shook his head and stated, "Get in,"

I slowly got in the backseat, then looked out the window and dazed out, "Quite departed now isn't he?" Figured Mr. Dawson, "Dad, she isn't Austin, it's his little sister," Ally insisted. "But she looks like him down to the very skin tone, the eyes, the hair…" Continued her dad, I tuned them out after that and just stared at the rode and other cars passing by, then I heard Ally say, "Emma, Emma, come on we're at your house."

I looked over and opened the door then got out. Ally started to open her door but I closed it, "I can get there on my own."

She nodded and then put her hand away from the door handle, so I headed up my drive way and over to the door and knocked 3 times.

**Austin****'s P.O.V**

I heard a knock on the door, I guess it was Ally, but she usually doesn't get here till later.

I left the couch and went to the door and opened it, there is what I couldn't believe, another blond haired, brown eyed, pop star, who's name was Austin Moon.

**A/N: Hey so did you like it, I know it was shorter then the first one, but it took me longer to write this one thought. Hey I got a life to deal with too you know, and writers block can affect any writer. So I hope you like it and I hope you want more so yeah, review, or rate if you want- Cupcakekiller12**


End file.
